hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Curbstomp
Curbstomp was a FluidAnims RHG created by Hugsta. He is a orange stick figure. Background There was once a bounty hunter who went after the dangerous people others wouldn't dream of catching. Why? To get rich. He went after the baddest of the bad, for he feared no death. He fought people with everything from heat vision to raising the dead. If he could get paid to catch them, he'd go after them. Why didn't he fear them? Because he was gifted by a rare material. A special elemental combination was implanted into his dna, using sequences that didn't fit the normal a-t-c-g pattern. He had y-z sequences implanted into him before he was born. This element combination made all of his cells attracted to each other, and could transmit small electric charges through separated nerves. This made it so that when he was ripped to pieces, his body parts would return, and he could still feel and move the missing parts. Unfortunately, the sequences that coded for the nerves transmitting without direct contact altered them, and so now he was unable to feel pain. The reason he was given this power was not because his parents wanted him to be a strong fighter, but quite the opposite. They were incredibly rich, and he was their only son, so before he was born they altered his genetic code to make him very difficult to injure. One day, he grew fed up with his parents. They were far too protective of him, and he knew he would be difficult to injure no matter what, so he ran away. He Changed his name so he'd be difficult to find. Then he realized he was used to the rich lifestyle he had, but he was low on money. This is why he got into bounty hunting. From there, he made a small fortune capturing the wanted criminals. He preferred the "dead" side of the posters offering "dead or alive". He managed to save up enough for a new genetic operation. He found a very wise geneticist, and offered all his money in exchange for offensive powers to compliment his defensive ones. The geneticist Altered his blood to be of a more explosive nature, which he could ignite at will. This code change turned his blood black, however. He then went off to join rhg, because he knew that the arenas were where a lot of the criminals were hiding, fighting to get money to survive. He doesn't hate criminals, he just wants to make a living, and if someone has to die for it, he'd prefer it to be those who murder the innocent. Ability He can cause any part or all of his body to explode. Detached parts are still active, so if his hand is blown off it can still grab stuff. He can also cause his body parts to return to him and/or fit back into place. This gives him immunity to stabs, broken bones, severed limbs, etc. He doesn't feel pain Battles Vs Izul Vs Tox }} Sources http://web.archive.org/web/20120513231736/http://www.fluidanims.com/rhg/hugsta http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?33930-Curbstomp Category:RHG Category:Inactive Category:Orange